1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments related to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices having quantum dots and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device containing quantum dots may be used in various devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), detectors, power devices, and single electron transistors.
In such a device, the confinement state of the quantum dots may directly affect the characteristics of the device. In the case of a light-emitting device, the better the confinement of the quantum dots, the higher the efficiency of the light-emitting device.
As an example of a device that uses quantum dots, there is a device formed by a process of, after forming Si or InN nanorods on an Si substrate, growing a GaN layer by using the nanorods as a buffer layer. However, this process is relatively complicated and many crystal defects may still occur in the GaN layer that is finally formed.